Estilhaços do Tempo
by Hydra Project
Summary: Pedaços do que existe, do que já existiu. Do que se torna aquilo que virá. ::gen::Draco Malfoy::Regulus Black::


**Título:** Estilhaços do Tempo

**Autor: **Hydra Project

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Spoiler:** 7

**Wordcount**: 919

**Observações**: Gen, POV Draco Malfoy. Escrita para o VI Challenge Relâmpago do 6V.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence à JK e aos licenciantes.

* * *

**Estilhaços do Tempo**

**

* * *

  
**

**(espinha dorsal)**

Draco se perguntou o quão irônico era aquilo. Uma marca por outra marca.

Ele concordara cegamente quando Snape sugerira. Quando o momento chegasse, ele precisaria de algo que mostrasse sua verdadeira e total convicção em ser um comensal. Algo que fosse capaz de esconder seu medo e sua hesitação, a parte nele que não estava tão certa de que queria entregar sua vida para o Lorde das Trevas.

Quando Draco perguntou o porquê de ser uma tatuagem, Snape não respondeu – sua expressão somente ficou ainda mais sombria. Então Draco deixou que ele o fizesse, que pegasse sua varinha e murmurasse o feitiço. No seu primeiro protesto de dor Snape o repreendeu, dizendo que a Marca seria infinitamente pior. Draco então se calou, e no fim, mirou sua imagem no espelho e pôde vê-la. Uma serpente que se iniciava na nuca e seguia toda sua espinha, o desenho colorido que contrastava com sua pele pálida.

Com o tempo Draco descobriu que _ele_ fizera assim. Que foi com a mesma tatuagem em forma de serpente que Regulus Black fora aceito no círculo mais íntimo do Lorde, foi o mesmo modo que ele encontrara de demonstrar toda sua fidelidade ao Lorde. Com a única diferença de que seu primo não precisava esconder nada, que sua fidelidade era real, e ele verdadeiramente desejava aquilo.

Draco esperava que Snape estivesse certo, e que aquilo fosse capaz de esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos e mostrá-lo digno de receber a marca negra – para Draco, puro desperdício de pele.

**  
(peito)**

Draco, pela primeira vez, começava a gostar da idéia de poder se considerar um Black.

**  
(pés)**

**  
(máscara)**

Foi seu próprio pai, não o Lorde, quem a entregou.

Draco já a vira diversas vezes, a máscara que os comensais mais próximos do Lorde usavam, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria um dia a ter uma. E em meio a sua euforia e confusão, deixou de perceber a maneira como Lucius olhava para ela em suas mãos.

Foi Snape quem lhe disse a quem aquela máscara um dia pertencera. Ele não entendeu, a princípio, qual era o grande ponto em se ter a antiga máscara de Regulus Black - apenas se questionou acerca das incríveis quantidades de coincidências que os cercavam - mas Snape explicou, com um tom de voz abrupto.

Regulus Black morrera sem nenhuma honra. Ele não morrera em combate, não morrera a mando do Lorde. Ninguém na verdade sabia _como_ morrera, e a maioria dos Comensais acreditava que havia sido pelas mãos do próprio irmão, Sirius Black. Usar a máscara de Regulus era praticamente o mesmo que usar a máscara de alguém que não passava de uma piada interna no círculo de Voldemort. Quando Snape disse essas palavras, Draco reparara em como sua face se contorcia em um espasmo de aflição, como se estivesse dizendo algo que não fosse verdade.

Mas, para ele, não importava de quem aquela máscara fora ou o que ela representava.  
Era uma máscara, afinal, apenas uma segunda face; e talvez fosse até melhor que ela tivesse o peso de um outro nome. Desde que Draco não tivesse que olhar para Lorde das Trevas com sua própria face, qualquer máscara serviria.

**  
(ombros)  
**

O Lorde das Trevas olhou diretamente nos olhos de Draco ao queimar seu braço com a Marca Negra.

O garoto aceitara a responsabilidade, o estigma, a máscara, a Marca. Mas agora apertava os olhos diante da dor, provocando risos em todo o salão.

Lembrou de ouvirem dizer "esse menino também não dura muito", e isso o fez levantar o rosto e abrir os olhos novamente. Respondeu ao olhar do Lorde tentando não demonstrar medo nem dor; pensou ter visto satisfação nos olhos vermelhos.

Logo descobriu que não desejava nada daquilo – nem a Marca, nem a responsabilidade, nem a dor, tampouco o contentamento sarcástico nos olhos ofídios. Se o abandono daquilo tudo significasse apenas sua própria morte, Draco talvez não tivesse hesitado.

**  
(olhos)**

Cinzas.

**  
(boca)**

Bellatrix não cansava de compará-lo com Regulus. E sempre bem-dizia o fato de Draco ser filho único, _seu único sobrinho_. Não haveria traidores em seu próprio sangue para destruir sua vida.

Com o tempo, Draco passou a considerar aquilo uma grande ironia.

**  
(braços)**

**  
(pescoço)**

Os dedos longos de Pansy tocavam a pele branca de Draco, brincavam de redesenhar a tatuagem das suas costas, os lábios marcando com beijos os olhos da serpente. Da Marca Negra restara apenas uma cicatriz, mas a tatuagem ainda mantinha toda a glória de suas cores.

Era bonito.

Draco não gostava muito de falar sobre a tatuagem. Às vezes, quando estava de bom humor, dizia alguma coisa sobre ser parte de sua herança Black. E, ainda mais raramente, sorria.

**  
(mãos)**

Draco mordia os lábios enquanto lia o Profeta Diário. Havia uma extensa matéria sobre as declarações de Harry Potter sobre a vida e a morte dos irmãos Black. Sobre Sirius eram algumas bobagens que todos já sabiam, mas era sobre Regulus maior parte da matéria e toda a atenção de Draco. Um garoto de boa família, admirador das idéias do Lorde, que se tornara comensal na adolescência. E ajudara a salvar o mundo.

Redesenhando a própria tatuagem num cantinho do jornal, Draco pensou em tudo que sempre soubera ter em comum que tinha com aquele primo, com Regulus Black. Exceto na parte mais importante da história. E que, apesar disso, tudo bem - porque estava vivo. Seu tempo ainda não terminara, e havia tão mais a se fazer.

Talvez aquele ainda fosse somente o começo.

* * *

-

**N/As: **Nossa primeira fic escrita em conjunto! Deixem reviews e amor.


End file.
